Noumenia Aiakida
Noumenia Aiakida is the second child of the Aiakidai family, and the younger sister of Sematia Aiakida. Background As the second child of the Aiakidai, Noumenia was also born to the time where the Sentinels haven't sufficiently developed the landscape. Unlike her older sister Sematia, who took up heavy labor, Noumenia was exempt from significant labor as most of it was done by the time Noumenia was Sematia's age when Sematia first helped out with land-clearing, instead helping out with less strenuous jobs that were still out there, with most of the more exerting work that remained assigned to Sematia. With less exertion and more balanced diet, Noumenia sports more feminine curves compared to Sematia. Like Sematia, Noumenia was also given some experience with machines. But while Sematia actively studied workings of machines, especially those made for hard labor, Noumenia was less interested in the field of mechanics, although Noumenia was interested enough in racing vehicles after seeing couple of Lagikoi and Sentinel youth racing on hovercycles. Being the sister of the biggest geek in the region was not exactly good for reputation: many of the fellow girls placed a bit of distance away from Noumenia: while Noumenia was considered attractive and thus not suitable for pure ostracism especially considering the boys, Noumenia lacking close friends have ended up creating a desire for a loyal mate, which has been a point that Sematia constantly picks on after Sematia embraced the antisexual transhumanist ideology that Kallistrata had taken up. However, the ostracism started after Sematia ran off to Euxeine just to test her space travel rocket. As the entire Aiakidai family was shamed, the parents attempted to block the guys from dating Noumenia. Noumenia blamed her elder sister for her suffering as Sematia indeed was the cause of the ostracism. In fact, when Sematia popped out to offer her service to the Eleutheroi, Noumenia was the first to shoo Sematia away. However, after Sematia won the Battle of Telemantros and subsequently proved to be a powerful ally in the fight against the Evil Baby Corporation, Noumenia suddenly saw a recovery in her social status as did her family. Sematia was a war hero, and who wouldn't want to be near the relative of a war hero? The girls who formerly snubbed Noumenia out had turned into friends, and some of them proved to be loyal, if only because of shame. Of course, Noumenia couldn't just leech off Sematia's reputation as a war hero: Noumenia would have to do something of her own to improve her own image outside that of Sematia's sister. To that matter, Noumenia also took up mechanical engineering while moonlighting as a racing model, so Noumenia too can do something cool just like her sister, all while impressing her younger brothers who looked up to Sematia as the "uncool sister turned coolest sister ever." With the advent of the foreign powers and the oncoming of the Second Lampardian War, Noumenia is given the opportunity to put her skills to the test. In-game Appearance Ε.Α.Β.Ε: Commoners' Legion Noumenia is to appear on the main campaign covering the Second Lampardian War as a hero for the Posterity of The Sentinels. Noumenia is treated as a unique Rider Champion. While Noumenia doesn't have the raw power that her sister has, Noumenia still is a capable hero unit. Her basic weaponry, backed by great speed, make her an excellent hit-and-run unit as well as a scout. With support equipment, Noumenia further gains additional utility that her sister lacks: Sensor pods provide vision and allows Noumenia to detect stealthed units at greater range, Quick-Hack allows Noumenia to disable a vehicle or a structure, and Enhanced Hover Booster grants Noumenia the ability to jump a distance, as well as to negate the terrain height modifier that is a great problem with hover units. Category:Characters